


Sweet Revenge

by littlecajunlady



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecajunlady/pseuds/littlecajunlady
Summary: Shane wants in on Lauren's revenge plot against Theo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this drabble to tumblr (littlecajunlady) on March 30, 2015 (so I would've written this before episode 2x11) and the prompt was, "This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had. Of course I'm in."

Shane was just about to knock on Amy’s front door when it was suddenly ripped open. Standing there in front of him was an angry Lauren, and she was glaring at him.

“What the fuck do you want?”

“Nice to see you too.” He brushed past her and into the house. “Where’s Amy?”

“Out with her stupid girlfriend. Now you have to go. I’m on my way out.”

Shane looked her over. She was wearing all black clothes, even a black beanie. “Why are you dressed like a cat burglar?”

“I’m not! I just like black, okay? It’s slimming … not that I need it. Now I’ve got to go.” And with a hair flip, she walked away.

After shutting the front door behind him, he followed Lauren to her car. She was clearly up to something, and he wanted to know what it was. When she got inside her car, he went over to the passenger side and spoke to her through the open window.

“I’m getting a waft of bad decision-making in the air tonight, and I think it’s coming from you.”

“This is none of your business, Shane!”

“Maybe not, but I can’t help being curious.” He raised an eyebrow. “This wouldn’t have anything to do with Theo, would it?”

Just hearing his name, his _fake_ name that is, was enough to annoy her. Her jaw clenched. “What if it is?”

“Then I’d have to remind you that he’s a cop.”

“I don’t care. I want revenge,” she practically snarled. “And I’m getting it tonight.”

“Dastardly.” Shane opened the door and got in her car. “I’m in.”

“No way! I’m doing this on my own.”

“Come on, Lauren. Every criminal needs a lookout.”

She didn’t want or need his help, so she tried to think of a way to deter him. “If we get caught you’ll be an accessory.”

“I happen to enjoy being an accessory to crime. Just ask Amy.”

Lauren stared him down. Trust Shane to come along and ruin her plan. She was just about to tell him to fuck off when she suddenly changed her mind. It wasn’t a bad idea to have a getaway driver, and as much as she hated to admit it, he had been helpful on occasion.

“Fine,” she sighed. “But why do you even care?”

“Hey, I hated that 21 Jumpstreet wanna-be way before the rest of you. That best friend stealer deserves everything he gets. So, what are we doing to him?”

Lauren smirked and gestured to the cardboard box in the backseat. “See for yourself.”

He looked in the box, his eyes widening and his mouth dropping open in surprise.  He actually looked impressed. “You really _are_ evil.”

“And don’t forget it,” she said as she gathered up her long blond hair and tucked it under her hat. Then she looked over at him as if sizing him up. “You still in?”

Shane grinned. “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”


End file.
